The present application relates generally to executing instructions in response to a communication. More particularly, the present application relates to displaying user reminders or executing data transfers on an electronic device when the device communicates with a specific contact or group of contacts.
Millions of people rely on electronic devices to manage their daily lives. These devices include computers, mobile phones, personal music players, tablet computers, or other similar electronic devices. Often, these devices are relied upon to notify their users of upcoming events (e.g., a doctor's appointment, a meeting, a flight, etc.). A notification may be provided to the user in response to a user-configured trigger, such as a specific time or location. For example, the user can configure their device to trigger an event notification one hour before the event starts. Alternatively, the user can configure their device to trigger the notification when the device is within a certain distance of the event's physical location.
Thus, existing devices can be configured to trigger notifications at a user-specified time or near a user-specified location. But they cannot be configured to trigger notifications in response to a communication between the device's user and one or more third parties. For example, a user may wish to receive a reminder after establishing communication with a certain contact or group of contacts. Alternatively, the user may wish to execute a data transfer in response to communicating with the contact(s). Thus, there is need in the art for systems and methods that can execute a user-configured instruction in response to a communication from or to a device.